X-Men: Weapons of Mass Destruction
by LarryRock
Summary: This is the sequel to X-Men: Class in Session and Part 2 of X-Men: Supremacy . Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, and Rouge are back with newcomers Peter and Kitty! Together, the newly formed X-Men must defend themselves against a new threat: Wolverine, Mystique, Sabertooth, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Domino, and Deadpool! Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1 - The Second Class

Part 2 of X-Men: Supremacy has begun!

If you haven't read Part 1 (X-Men: Class in Session), I suggest you read it first, but do what you want.

I do spell Rogue differently. This is attributed to the fact that I just like to spell Rouge, but I can see why someone might be upset, I would be upset if someone spelled Gambit with an E at the end. If that does upset you, I apologize but I'm not going to change it in this story or in any in the future.

Fair Warning though: While one of the genres says romance, it really means random sex and sexual situations interlaced within the plot.

Please rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Second Class

Kitty Pryde was daydreaming again.

Lately the brunette had developed a bit of a crush on one of the newest teachers at the Xavier Institute, Peter Rasputin. A large dark haired man in his early twenties, Peter hailed from Russia, but had managed to learn English a few months before arriving at the institute. Kitty sighed; she was definitely in love the man, but was too shy to tell him. She wasn't like her classmates Rouge and Jean, always having sex and flirting around.

It had been three months since the battle with Magneto. The team was now called the X-Men and had gotten pretty good at the whole super-hero thing. They had taken code-names as well. Scott was Cyclops, Bobby was Iceman, Warren was Angel, Jean was Phoenix and Hank was Beast. Rouge decided to stick with Rouge, it was a nickname anyway and she was fond of it.

As she promised, Rouge had come back for Kitty on Genosha. They each celebrated their fifteenth birthdays at the mansion surrounded by new friends.

When the new semester started, the halls were filled with new students and Xavier had to hire new teachers. Mr. Rasputin, Ms. Munroe, and Mr. Cassidy were hired and began teaching classes alongside Professor Xavier. The three of them were also mutants and given nicknames by the students. Peter Rasputin could change his skin into steel and because he was so tall was nicknamed Colossus. Ororo Munro Monroe could control the weather and this combined with her fury quickly earned her the name Storm. Mr. Cassidy had a sonic scream and had actually encouraged students to start calling him Banshee because he thought it was cool.

Kitty was worried about the new environment but was pleased to hear that she was to be joining Scott, Bobby, Jean, Hank, and Rouge in separate classes from the rest of the school. Warren left the school to pursue a career as a solo hero, keeping the name Angel and helping mutants whenever he could. Kitty was delighted to be asked to take his place on the team and took the code-name Shadowcat. The other students only dreamed of one day becoming members of the X-men and advancing to their class.

"Ms. Pryde?" Kitty jerked her head away from the window and blinked a couple times, "Yes Peter? I mean…Mr. Rasputin?"

Peter looked at her rather sheepishly, "I was asking if you knew what 'neglecting responsibilities' meant, but I see you already know," Peter turned to the rest of the class, alright no homework tonight but I expect you to study just the same, especially you Kitty, the test's in two days you know."

The bell rang and the six of them flood out of the class into the now bustling hallways of the Xavier institute. Jean got her wish of the envious and lustful stares directed toward her while she started a conversation with Kitty, "You like him don't you?"

"What? No! I…what gave me away?"

Jean chuckled, "You mean besides that you write his name in your notebook in every class absent mindedly, start to grind in your seat whenever he enters the room and identically call him Peter every day? Nothing."

Rouge joined in, "Why don't you just offer to fuck him? Or at least wear something that shows more skin, Jesus, what is that a tank-top?"

Kitty thought she was showing too much skin already, wearing a super tight tank-top and denim shorts. Rouge had " accidentally" burned all her bras so she wasn't wearing one of those either, but when she took notice of what they were wearing she understood what Rouge meant.

Rouge was wearing her signature brown leather jacket unzipped with nothing underneath and really ripped jeans which showed a lot of leg, a lot of ass, and even some pussy. Jean wore a green t-shirt that she cut, stopping just short of showing nipples, but their outlines were clearly visible through the shirt. She also wore a pair of yellow boots that went up to her thighs, sometimes grazing her naked pussy as they walked. 'This school is way too lax on dress code,' Kitty thought as they made their way to the dorms.

"What if he says no? What if he doesn't want me?" Kitty voiced.

"Girl, No guy says no to free fucking," Jean broke off from the group and opened the door to her and Scott's room, "Now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I have some 'studying' to do."

Bobby quickly took Jean's place in the conversation, "She has a point there."

"But, I'm a virgin, I don't know anything about sex and that stuff," Kitty was running out of excuses.

"Kitty, I'm sure Bobby and I can take some time out of our schedules and teach you the basics, right Bobby?"

Bobby gulped, "Yah, sure."

Kitty sighed, "Oh alright, but I want to lose my virginity to Peter, so no real sex."

"Don't worry, for that you can just watch and learn," Rouge smiled and led the three of them into her and Kitty's room where they "studied" all night long.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chimichangas?

Chapter 2 – Chimichangas?

"Watch and learn, _cherie_," Gambit said to Mystique as he flipped out a deck of cards and threw a few in the direction of The Blob. The impacts of the cards stung Blob enough for him to take a step back, but he quickly regained his composure and again began advancing towards the bunker.

"Bam! Bam, Bam!" Deadpool screamed as he and Domino showered Blob with bullets, they pinged of the creature as he got closer. "Yo Gambit? I don't know what that just was, but I thought I was your cherry!" Domino rolled her eyes, if The Blob didn't kill them all, Deadpool's mouth would.

In the three months Mystique had been with the team, they had killed 12 mutant fugitives and assassinated 4 government officials. Her fellow bunker-buddies included Gambit, a handsome dark-haired man from New Orleans with piercing red eyes and the ability to lace anything he touched with kinetic energy, Domino, a beauty with a black spot over her left eye and the luckiest power in the world, and last and least, Deadpool, a clinically insane mercenary with regenerative powers, amazing swordsman skills, slightly less amazing marksman skills, and the most obnoxious mouth in the GALAXY!

"When do Wolverine and the others get here?" She yelled towards Domino. "Any minute now," she replied, "He said something about stopping to get new orders from Stryker before coming here!"

The Blob had reached the bunker and was now slowly tearing of the roof. "This is not good," Gambit said before he was yanked out and thrown out of the bunker to land on a truck nearby with an "Ooof."

Mystique shot at the oversized meat-sack, but it did no good. 'This guy needs to lay of the Arby's,' she thought Deadpool shot empty guns at the creature, "Die! Die, Die!" he said as the clicking sounds of empty chambers filled the bunker.

Suddenly the whir of helicopter blades turned Blobs head towards the sky. He unfortunately caught a face full of claws as Wolverine fell on top of him claws first. The fifteen-year-old Kurt Wagner appeared seconds later with Wolverine's second-in-command Sabertooth. "Yvou know I cvould have just televorted here." He said with a German accent that was hard to miss. "Where's the fun in that?" Wolverine slowly got up and cricked his neck, as the wounds from falling 30 stories from a helicopter already started to heal.

"'Bout time," Domino nodded toward Kurt, "Who the hell's this again?"

"My nvame is Kurt Vagner, but in vhe Munich circus I vas known as vhe incvredible Nightcrawl.."

"Ahhh save it," Domino interrupted, "Blue guy, go get Gambit over there on the truck."

Kurt reluctantly did as she said. Even though he had been with the group for eight months no one but Wolverine and Gambit could remember his name and even then Wolverine preferred calling him "elf". His ears were pointed, his skin was blue, he had deep yellow eyes and a tail with a forked end, which gave him a slightly demonic appearance. He wished he could be accepted, but his appearance always scared everyone away. Gambit was moaning as Kurt picked him up and brought him back to the rest of the group.

"Aww cheer up Gamby!" Deadpool gave him a few pats on the head. "Maybe we'll stop for chimichangas on the way back to the lake!"

"Some other time, Wilson," Sabertooth growled, "We have a new mission which we have to prep for."

"Where are we going?" Mystique asked as they all boarded the helicopter.

Wolverine turned, "Westchester, New York."


	3. Chapter 3 - 10:00 PM

Sorry about the wait guys, here's some lemon. The plot thickens in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 – 10:00 P.M.

"You wanted to see me Pet…I mean Mr. Rasputin?"

Peter Rasputin closed his laptop and checked the time. He looked up, "Ah Kitty, yes I would like to talk to you about your grades so far in the semester."

Kitty was nervous. Rouge and Bobby had been explaining things to her all week, but she wasn't sure she was ready. Tonight would be the perfect night to fuck though, with Hank and the Professor in the jet on their way to examine the dead body of the Blob that just turned up at the Raft inexplicably.

Kitty took a seat. She was wearing a top which showed off her stomach and short skirt she bought just two days ago for this occasion. She was hesitant when Rouge told her not to wear panties, but she reluctantly agreed when Rouge threatened to burn them all like her bras. "Is ther…is there a problem?"

Peter glanced down to her skirt and the lack of panties, he started to sweat, "Yes, your grades have been suffering so I was wondering what you were going to do to..ahem..change them."

Kitty nervously shifted in her seat while zipping down her shirt slowly, "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Peter was stunned. He knew he shouldn't he was her teacher after all, and what would the professor say? He started to back towards the door, "Ms. Pryde, we really shouldn't, I mean I'm too old for you?"

Kitty was starting to get into her character and blocked his path, "We're only separated by six years Peter, and I know you want me… so take me." She unzipped her shirt and it fall to the ground, giving him the full view of her young heaving breasts.

Peter couldn't resist, he groped her tits while Kitty let out a gasp. The gasp was quickly cut short by a kiss and it turned into a moan. This would be a night of passion. She giggled as he kneaded her nipples between his fingers. This was a feeling she had never experienced before and she loved it. She broke the kiss to pull off his shirt while he took off her skirt leaving her in the stockings Jean loaned her that went up to her lower thighs.

They moved to the couch in his office where he laid her down gently. He pulled off his jeans and boxers showing her his cock. "Wow," she unconsciously said, "It's colossal." He grinned at her and slowly pushed it into her now wet and throbbing pussy. She already had her first orgasm before he had even entered her! Now that it was in her though, she felt pain, but his turned quickly into overwhelming. She was finally doing what she had fantasized about all semester.

"Oh, Mr. Rasputin….I love your cock…"

"Now you remember my last name, Ms. Pryde?"

Kitty was in ecstasy, "Oooh, I love it when you call me that, say it again."

Peter was finding it hard to focus as he was pounding into her, "Ms. Pryde, I think from now on, your homework assignments will consist of unrelated topics."

Kitty giggled again. She wanted this so badly. She knew they couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend until she was eighteen, but she didn't care at this point. She wanted to be his little fuck toy. "I have a feeling I might finally be able to enjoy homework, because of your brilliant teaching methods, Mr. Rasputin." She said while moaning through her teeth.

After a few more minutes of pleasure and moaning he finally came inside of her and she had her fifth orgasm of the night. Peter laid down next her on the couch and gave her a kiss, before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - 11:55 PM

Chapter 4 – 11:55 P.M.

Wolverine, Deadpool, Sabertooth, Domino, and Nightcrawler got ready to jump. It was a simple mission, break in, kill everyone, and get out. Wolverine had been on hundreds of similar missions, taking out numerous mutant terrorist groups around the world. Kurt on the other hand, had never condoned these types of missions, he believed these people deserved a trial and always voiced objections.

"Do ve vealy have to do vis?" he said while griping the silenced rifle Domino had handed him.

Sabertooth snarled at him, "We do whatever Stryker tells to. Besides, these people are dangerous and need to be taken out before they cause trouble."

"Never thought you to be the caring type, Toothy," Deadpool pulled out his sword, "But then again, who am I to say no to a little murder?"

"Sorry Wilson, you're staying in the chopper," Domino snatched the sword from his hands, "We'll need a quick extraction and as much as I hate to have to depend on you to save our asses, you're way to loud for this stealth mission."

"Aw man, you really know how to ruin my day. First no chimichangas, then no murder, what's next? YOU GONNA DENY ME MY TWILIGHT MARATHON?"

The whole helicopter groaned.

"We don't have time for this, bub. Switch with me in the pilot seat and start the descent. We have to jump in a couple a couple seconds to make our time table." Wolverine got up while handing him the controls. The helicopter's back opened, and the four members of Team X jumped towards the mansion below them.

* * *

Wolverine landed first, tucking and rolling to a nearby grove of bushes, Sabertooth, Domino and Nightcrawler followed suit. Wolverine motioned them all to their positions and they began the assault, no claws, no teleporting, just silenced rifles. This was a stealth mission and noise was the ultimate enemy.

Wolverine took the back patio door. He was about to pick the lock, but found that the boor had never been locked. "Somethin' do't smell right with this op," he said into his comlink, "The back door was unlocked."

"Da, front too," Nightcrawler said, "Vhat is dis place?"

"Don't know, stay sharp, elf," Wolverine started searching the hallways, each member whispered "Clear" while they searched the rooms. "These look like classrooms boss," Domino whispered when they met up before entering the dorms, "I don't like this."

They split up again to search the dorms. Wolverine opened a door to find 2 bunk-beds with 12-year-olds sleeping soundly inside. "They're just kids," he said to himself. "Abort the mission, they're just kids," He whispered into the comlink a bit louder then he intended. "I know they're just kids, runt," Sabertooth replied to Wolverine's shock, "Stryker told me before we left, that gonna be a problem?" The next sounds out of Sabertooth's comlink were four silenced bullets piercing the skulls of a group of 14-year-olds.

"We're standing down," Wolverine snarled, "that's an order." "Agreed," Nightcrawler said, "These kids are varely younger dhen me."

"If you want to sit out the mission, fine, but you can't order me to stop, I have my own orders." Sabertooth grinned as he took out 3 more kids. "No, iv you von't stop dis, I'll stop vou," Nightcrawler teleported to Sabertooth and was about to shoot him when he was shot in the shoulder, "Sorry, Blue Guy, Sabertooth's in charge now. Wolverine, you were a good fuck, but get with the program or we'll put you down." Domino shot a few more kids as she talked.

"STOP SHOOTING KIDS, GODDAMMIT!" Wolverine shouted into the comlink. Unfortunately Wolverine had just passed Mr. Cassidy's room, leading him to let out a sonic scream.

"Gah!" Wolverine, Sabertooth and Domino tried to close their ears as the scream woke up everyone into the dorm leading to mass chaos, which only escalated when Sabertooth and Domino plugged their ears and started shooting.

* * *

Peter and Kitty woke up and screamed while they tried to plug their ears. When the screaming stopped and the shooting began, they both ran to the door and into the hallways forgetting all about their nudity. "Peter, Kitty! Get to the garage! We'll hold them off!" Scott yelled as he, Jean, Bobby, and Rouge joined Mr. Cassidy and Ms. Munroe in the fight.

Wolverine ran past Kitty as he plotted a collision course straight for Sabertooth. Domino was too fast however and shot Wolverine six times in the chest before he could get a blow in. When the X-men arrived Domino and Sabertooth got the drop on them, killing Mr. Cassidy and taking out Storm, and Bobby, "Retreat!" Scott said as he fired another blast only to be deflected by a mirror pulled out by Domino at the last second. Wolverine slowly woke up and began hobbling back to the fight as Scott, Jean, and Rouge began backing up. "Are you crazy, dude? You can hardly walk!" He kept going before getting shot again, this time by a rocket launcher. The impact knocked him clear across the mansion, breaking through a window and landing fifty feet away from Deadpool and his rocket launcher.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt…" Deadpool grinned under his mask, "Let's blow this dump."

Scott, Jean, and Rouge were forced to run to the garage and escape as Sabertooth, Domino, and Deadpool loaded up Bobby, Storm, and Nightcrawler onto the helicopter and took off. Kitty and Peter had started a rover which Scott, Jean, and Rouge jumped into, "Go! Mr. Rasputin, Go!" Rouge screamed as Peter punched the gas. The car leapt into the driveway and out onto the road as the helicopter flew above them in the other direction.

"Just so you know, I was serious about blowing the joint," Deadpool said as he flipped a switch, "time for the fireworks!"

The rover lurched as the mansion exploded behind them engulfing many of the other cars leaving the driveway. Jean looked out the window "Holy shit, they blew up the mansion!"

"Oh my God!" Kitty said as they ran over Wolverine. Peter stopped the car as Scott pulled him in the pack seat. "I think he was one of them," Scott said, "if he's alive, maybe he can tell us why we were attacked. Wait a second why are you two naked?" Peter ignored the question, "We need to meet up with Xavier, he'll know what to do. We'll head to Moira's house not far from here." Jean was stunned, "I don't believe it, he's been shot six times and launched out a window and he still has a pulse." She looked up, "You think he's a mutant?"

"No one's answering me about the nakedness!" Scott yelled as the rover got onto the freeway.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tongue in Nose

Sorry for the LONG wait!

Unfortunately I'm not back on schedule just yet, but hopefully I'll be able to finish up this story by the end of June 2013.

Thanks to bmmr for the review and thanks to AvengersReviewer and Whatanidea15 for following X-Men: WMD!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Tongue in Nose

Wolverine woke up to the sight of a beautiful red-haired girl. "Hey, beautiful, God, you're sexy."

"Well aren't you the charmer," said a kid with dark glasses who he assumed was her boyfriend, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped hitting on my girl and maybe get us some answers."

Logan suddenly remembered, "You're some of the kids from the mansion op."

Peter spoke up, "Who are you and why did you attack us, then turn on your own team?"

"Oh good another adult," Logan said before looking his way, "Why aren't you or that other chick wearing any pants?" "That's what I said," Scott mumbled.

"Answer the question, asshole," Rouge folded her arms.

"Alright, alright, Jesus…" Logan rubbed his neck, "You can call me Wolverine, and my team was a black ops division of the US government tasked with taking out mutant threats."

"And they sent you to take us out?" Jean asked, "Why didn't you?"

Logan shrugged, "I'm fine with killing people who deserve it, but I'm not too keen on killing innocent kids while they sleep."

"Hmmf, I guess your friends didn't feel the same way did they, asshole," Rouge said, unimpressed.

"You really need to stop with the 'asshole' stuff kid," Logan turned to Peter, "Not all of them are bloodthirsty, one of my team stuck by me, and now they have him."

"They have Bobby and Ms. Munroe too," Kitty stared at the ground, "What will they do to them?"

"Probably brainwash them then turn them into weapons," Logan started to get up, "I have to save my friend."

"We're coming with you," Scott said, "You'll need our help."

"No offence, bub, but you're just kids and I'm the best at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice."

"Hey, we helped the Avengers take down the Brotherhood a few months ago," Jean moved to rub her leg against his, "We took out their leader Magneto." She pushed him back down onto the couch, "And we're much more powerful then we look," She telekinetically squeezed his cock.

"I think you've proved your point Jean," Scott said pulling her away from Wolverine, "Mr. Rasputin, where's the professor? He should be here by now."

"The professor and Hank aren't responding to my calls," Peter said, "It looks like it's up to the six of us."

"Great," Logan sighed, "You guys have any extra gear? Mine didn't really survive the rocket."

* * *

Gambit and Mystique had taken out Xavier and Hank at the same time as the raid on the mansion. They were shocked at Wolverine and Kurt's betrayal and had no idea what to expect when they returned to the lake.

"_Mon ami_, what do we do now? The team is short two members including our leader." Gambit said as he and Mystique joined the others.

"No we're not," Sabertooth growled, "I'm the leader now. Also allow me to introduce to you Deathstrike and Storm, our newest recruits. He pointed to the view screen to his left, "Wagner and that ice-guy are taking longer to break, but we'll get them eventually. How was your mission?"

"They're both dead, it was a piece of cake," Mystique sat in a chair next to Deadpool, "Ooh, carrot I hope." He said. Under his mask he tried to lick his lips but somehow messed up and jammed his tongue into a nostril. "Uh guyz, I dink my tung iz tuk in my node."

* * *

The team left Moira's house with a crate of gear in their trunk and drove to an airfield where they bought a plane.

They suited up. Logan and Peter found some larger versions for themselves while Kitty realized that Rouge had tampered with her suit.

"Rouge, I remember this skirt being longer," she said, holding up piece of fabric that would barely cover her pussy, "and where are my panties?"

Rouge chuckled as she put on her unzipped top, "Oh, come on, you've been naked for like the past hour, don't tell me you're worried about panties."

Logan zipped up his suit, "I'm not complaining, but do those suits actually help if you cut them down like that?"

Jean shrugged, "Don't know, but the Kevlar lining must do something," She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I could show you something that I do pretty well…" Scott coughed behind her. "Maybe some other time…" She said as she walked away.

"What crazy shit have I gotten myself into?" Logan said to himself as he followed them into the plane.

* * *

Make sure to follow so you'll know when the next chapter pops up!


End file.
